Uveitis is a chronic recurrent ocular disorder with significant visual morbidity. Although its etiology remains enigmatic, many studies suggests it is an autoimmune disorder. As there is increasing evidence that autoimmune phenomena reflect disorders of immunoregulation, we propose to study mononuclear cell subsets in the peripheral blood and intracameral fluid of patients with clinical uveitis and the experimental models of autoimmune and protein induced uveitis. These studies will include an analysis of mononuclear cell types and number (T cell, B cell, null cell, monocyte) as well as immunoregulatory subsets (i.e., helper and suppressor/cytotoxic cells) in fluid from the anterior chamber and vitreous cavity of patients with idiopathic uveitis (i.e., iritis, iridocyclitis and pars planitis). These will be compared to similar mononuclear cell surface analysis studies in the blood of patients and in retinal S antigen induced uveitis in guinea pigs and human serum albumin (HSA) induced uveitis in guinea pigs. In addition, we will investigate the question of introcular T cell immunoregulation in the BCLl(B cell lymphoma) murine model of non Hodgkins lymphoma. These studies will examine both the number and function of peripheral blood and intraocular mononuclear cells in ocular disease and add insight into the pathogenesis of recurrent idiopathic uveitis.